Denmark and the Happy Ending
by Ninilia
Summary: Denmark shows the world Andersen created to two "lucky" nations. Warnimgs: a few cursewords and possible OOCness. English version of Dánia és Happy Ending


Summary: Denmark shows the world Amdersen created to two "lucky" nations. Warnimgs: a few cursewords and possible OOCness. English version of Dánia és Happy Ending.

Author's note: So, first of all this is my first fanfiction and my native language isn't English, so please be indulgent. There are some possibility, that this contains mistakes, but I hope you can still enjoy it. Oh, and I don't own Hetalia (sadly).

"Hey, dudes" they heard America loud shout, which caused Prussia and Denmark look up. "I got a super heroic idea! Lets watch The Little Mermaid!"

"What? That girly movie?" said Prussia, while shaking his head. "You are just kidding me, right? And what is wrong with you, Denmark?" He looked at Dane, who had dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't even mention it! I still hadn't forgive that!"

"What? Why?" asked America confused.

"You ruined the masterpiece, which is written by Hans Christian Andersen!"

"But this is a movie!"

"Ah! You two don't know anything! But, don't worry! The King of Scandinavia will tell you!" he sighed. "Originally The Little Mermaid was a book written by..."

"Booooriiing!" interrupted the ex-nation. "Are you seriously going to teach a history here?"

"He's right!" agreed America.

"Fine! I will read it for you!"

~After reading The Little Mermaid~

"What's with this ending!" screamed America. "Where is the happy ending? This is the saddest story that I ever heard!"

"This is a happy ending! It's one of the happiest stories he wrote!"

"This...is...the...most depressing experience I had a long time ago." said the albino, who was sitting in the corner with wide open eyes.

"Oh, come on it wasn't that bad." said the Dane. "You know what? To make the mood better lets read an other story."

"NOOO!" protested the other two.

"Too late" grinned the third.

~After a few hours~

Sweden, Norway, Iceland, England and Germany was standing confused in front of Denmark's door. The reason of it was the noises coming out from there. America and Prussia was literally screaming.

"We should go in" said Germany.

"Yeah...We should" agreed England. He looked at the other three nations. They were probably thinking about what is Denmark doing with them. England was thinking about that too. Without an outcome.

Germany opened the door. First his brother catches his attention, who was sitting with his legs pulled to his chest, while muttering "nein, nein, nein". To see him like this was shocking. His eyes shifted to America. He was rolling on the bed and screamed "STOP IT! STOP IT KNOW!". This wasn't a scene, that you would see every day, either. In the middle of the room, Denmark was sitting in a chair reading aloud from a huge book. Germany was about to ask what is going on here, but someone was quicker.

"What the fuck are you doing, anko?" asked Norway almost hysterically.

"Oh, hey guys! But I'm in the middle of something, can't you see?" answered the Dane. "Where was I? Oh, right: 'But in the corner, at the cold hour of dawn, sat the poor girl, with rosy cheeks and with a smiling mouth, leaning against the wall-frozen to death on the last evening of the old year. '

"Enough!" cried out loud America."Stop telling these depressing stories!"

"I don't know what are you talking about! I selected the happiest ones!"

"What which one of these were happy?"

"All of them! For example this one!"

"The girl died!"

"She found happiness!"

"STOP IT!" For everyone surprise the voice came from Sweden."I don't know what happened, and I don't care. But for God's sake stop it!"

"Fine" said the other two. "You know what? Let's watch Frozen!" suggested America.

~After watching Frozen~

"Kesese! The Awesome Me feels much better after this film!"

"It was not as bad as I thought it would be." said Iceland. Sweden and Norway nodded agreement.

"See Denmark! That's the real happy ending!" said America. Or shouted. "See? See? Umm... What's wrong?"

"WHATHAVEIJUSTSEEN?" he screamed. "Is this supposed to be the adaptation of The Snow Queen?

"Umm...I think so. But come on bro, chill!"

"I has nothing to do with the real one! I will show you the real one!"

"NOOO!" The two "lucky" ones jumped on him.

"I think it's time to go! Come on Bruder!" Germany got up and picked up the struggling Prussian from the floor, then went home.

"I will take this oversized child home" volunteered England. He picked up America's leg and pulled him out of the door.

"But they didn't hear the original one!" shouted after them Denmark.

"Anko, what the fuck did you do?" asked Norway. Not even waiting for response he punched the other one, who passed out.

"This was the story, that he wanted to read?" Iceland had a book in his hands.

"Think so" answered Sweden. "Let's read it."

~After reading The Snow Queen~

"Is it really written by a Dane? "asked all the three of them. They were shocked.


End file.
